Angel in Soulsociety
by T.Kuchiki
Summary: There are four realms; the world of the dead, the world of the living, the world of darkness, but few people know about the Divine realm. And what happens when a being from said realm appears in Soulsociety... in the Kuchiki gardens Byakuya X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, but i own this story and the character/s that i have created :)

Byakuya X OC

Chapter 1:

Walking calmly I go through the ritual of walking to the lake of partners once I was healed the tradition of my people makes it so that if I miss the time to go to the lake then I will not be able to take a partner... should that happen I would surly die. So I walk my feet barely making any marks on the grassy floor of the dense forest. I live in the Devine realms, we are only one of many, but the ones that I have learned are the Devine also known as the Light realm, the Dark realm, the Human realm and the Dead realm. They are only the names that I know these places by.

Walking seems to take all the energy out of me at the moment, but I must make this journey... now where was I ... yes the light realms are inhabited by Angels. We have wings and swords as well as many other attributes, yet unlike they have believed in the human worlds we aren't all pure and innocent and they don't become angels by living lives without sin... I would say that being an angel can be as much a punishment as anything that can happen after death.

My legs stumble and I trip only instead of meeting the soft floor I fall further. I keep falling through darkness. My vision is unclear, but when I can see again its blue and green. The green is getting bigger and closer. Too weak to open my wings I can't move and the sickening crunch as I hit the ground as well as the horrible pain that follows tells me that I have broken my wing and shattered my right wrist. I writhed in pain for some time, but when curiosity finally overwhelmed the pain I got up and looked around.

I'd landed in a garden of some sort with one other person standing there... it's a man with dark hair and white clips, but he doesn't have wings! I stare at the black clothes he's wearing for a moment before realising.

"You're a soul reaper!" my eyes popping from their sockets.

"Yes, that much is obvious. Who are you?" he looks down at me and I notice the grey steel colours of his eyes are so cold.

"Well I would think the wings would make that obvious. I am an Angel, but don't worry about me I'll just take a holiday here shall I, or maybe I could go somewhere else? There is one problem though."

"Really?" he seems to catch my sarcasm.

"Yes the little flaw is that I am simply... how to put this..." I was about to use some witty remark when I accidently moved causing pain to my right wing. Hissing through the pain he understands and sends someone running off. The searing pain in my back only gets worse and soon enough I black out. The only thought lingering in my mind is that of the first man I've met here and his cold empty eyes.

I open my eyes to a throbbing back, wrist and a blurry room. I blink several times and still my focus doesn't return so I watch the wall as I try to ignore the pain. I feel my heart beat through my chest and try to think about my friends that I've met that are soul reapers. A woman soon enters my room and waits by the door. She says nothing and only watches me.

"I have given you something for the pain. It will take a little while to take effect though." She said and it made sense.

"Please don't do that again. My eyes won't focus now and your medicines will have no effect on me. My body doesn't respond to human medicine. They only make me feel more out of place here." 'Don't you think that was a bit mean?' my zanpakuto said in my mind.

'"It doesn't matter if it is mean or not it is true"' silence...*sigh* I'm going to need to do something about this aren't I?

"Would I be able to speak to Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoroku Shunsui?" I said the names of my old friends. They have angel blood so they were required to train as Angels for a period of 10 years in the Divine realms, so they became good friends of mine.

"Yes sure. I'll make sure that they are here soon." She takes her leave of me and all that fills my mind is the soul reaper who I met... who was he and why are his eyes so cold and empty? These questions may never be answered, but maybe I shall meet him again, since I am stuck here until my wing heals, maybe we shall meet again.

I woke after what I could only guess had been sleep to see two familiar forms beside my bed. My visions still a bit unsure because of the medication that she gave me. Smiling sadly to the older pair of friends I remember who I am. Sitting up straight I take a calming breath before I begin to speak.

"It's been a while since I have seen the two of you." They seem pleased that I'd missed them and for the next few hours we reminisce about old times, and we talk about the new. When our talks changed to that of the upcoming war I looked down.

"Yes I have heard about that. The elders have refused to allow anyone to travel away from the realms while there have been fighting here... I didn't know that it was that bad..."

The captains turned sullen and waited before saying anything. "If they have forbidden the movement between the worlds then how did you get here?" ukitake asked being the smartest of the pair.

"I don't know exactly... you see... I fell." They tried, but only for a few seconds before they laughed. Literally rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they held their aching sides. For a long time that was all that was heard in the room and others outside decided it better not to ask.

"Okay so how does an angel fall?" shunsui asked still giggling slightly.

"I don't know." I answer in a sullen and dark tone.


	2. Chapter 2

hello... sorry about the confusion. after adding this story i accidently uploaded the wrong second chapter and went without my computer for nearly 2 WHOLE months. it was a dark and sad time for me... but getting on with things i hope you enjoy the continued story :P

thank you to those who have read and reviewed i enjoy your comments.

OBVIOUS DISCLAIMER: i do not own bleach now or any time in the foreseeable future, so enjoy the story that i do own :)

Chapter 2

My days blurred into themselves and made my boring time being captive to my weakness. Healing continues at a slow pace since Unohana tried to medicate me again... I'd been passed out for a week. But at least now she understands the problem that has on my system. Sometimes I try to help her with making me better, but I need a real healer from the divine realms.

My thinking is disturbed by a passing shadow. It only passes right past my door at first, but as if having second thoughts it charged back and entered my room. A tall young woman stood just inside the doorway staring at me and my bound wing. As if entranced she simply stood staring. While I examine her.

Long blond hair, really LARGE boobs and a fukutaichous badge with the number 10 on it.

"!" she yelled exited, as she jumped on me forcing me into a hug and almost burning my wing in pain. I grunted at the pain and she realized there is a reason people go to the hospital squad.

At this point Ukitake and Kyoroku enter the room and examine the fukutaichou hovering above me as I wince from pain.

"Matsumoto, I think it would be a good idea if you let go of Lily-sama" Ukitake said slightly worried by the sound of his voice.

Sheepishly she backed away but her smile still bright.

Without anything better to do I slept most of the time while I tried to heal. Nothing annoyed me more at this time than not being able to do anything. I open my eyes still having troubles seeing things while instantly I notice that there are too many people in the room... slightly more focused I almost growl.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" I said calmly and emotionlessly.

"You see Matsumoto dragged us here to see the flying human girl, but I don't know what she's talking about... she was probably drunk." Said one of the blurs that has prominent red hair.

My eyes now more focused looked to my right and noticed that my wing had been retracted to lie flat along my back. So they came here to see the freak show... Too bad! It annoys me that they would allow themselves to be dragged here only to get a good look at the mutant.

"Well I won't let you see them then." The chatter in my room shut up when I said that.

"Don't tell me that you're...?" the red haired man stuttered for a moment before Ukitake and Kyoroku entered the room.

"Oooh well this looks a lot like our little Lily Chan has made some new friends." Kyoroku joked probably already knowing why they were here.

"It would seem that these people aren't my friends... their only here to gawk at the winged person." I glared at the red head while saying this.

"Well well. Information about you has already gotten out so quick?" Ukitake said.

"Matsumoto told them about it."

"What the hell are you guys talking about!" red head butted in.

"That is none of your business. You barge into my room, dragged or not, while I was asleep, then proceed to tell me that you don't even believe that I can exist and throughout all of this hassle you haven't even told me your name or who you are!" I yelled back at him.

Taken aback most of the people in the room stay silent at my outburst, but the two older captains seem to be used to my annoying yelling. "Lily-dono I don't think that yelling will do you any good at the moment, but Yamamoto wants to see you. Since you can stand the two of us have been ordered to bring you to a special meeting with the captains and lutenants."

Most of the people from the room follow the small group that we've formed while heading to the meeting.

Walking into the 1st squad room there seems to be nothing in the room, but the room itself is large and intimidating. I walk through the large room and stand in the centre while the others take their place among the squads.

"I have been told that your name is Lily." The head captain stated and I told him yes.

"well then Lily I need you to tell me exactly who you are and where you come from for formalities sake."

"very well my name is Lily - I am one of the current 13 princesses of the Devine Realms, but me coming to soul society was not something I planned or was even allowed to do."

"we don't understand."

"well since the Angels don't have any direct connection to your war they decided that they would sever all ties for the time being and not allow anyone to leave or enter any of the other realms."

The old captain nodded his head while the captains seem to understand many of the lutenants seem confused still.

"captain Kuchiki you are the one who found her, is what she's saying true?" all eyes turned from the aged captain to the young noble in suprise.

"yes that does seem to be the case. She'd broken her wing by falling into my garden"

"wait a minute I am really confused. What the hell is the Devine realm? And what is she talking about?" renji yelled at them.

"little red head. Have you ever read books on the realms?" he nodded "well then you would know that there are three" again he nodded "but there is also a fourth. The Devine realms are were the Angels live. We are stronger than soul reapers and have no need to constantly manifest our zanpakutos like you do. We keep them within our souls unless we need them. There are many differences and similarities between Angels and shinigami, and occasionally they have in the past had children together, thus the reason why I am accuanted with Ukitake and Kyuroku. They had to train in the devine realm."

He seemed to understand a little better. But there was a long way to go... since he had no prior knowledge. Is the Devine realm the only one that teaches its students about the systems of the other realms.


End file.
